


Birds Of Prey

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bows & Arrows, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, Epic, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Extremely Underage, F/M, Family Drama, Gallows Humor, Gang Violence, Girls with Guns, Gore, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heist, Horror, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Justice, Light Angst, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Magical Realism, Mild Gore, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Redemption, Revenge, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shooting Guns, Slow Romance, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Suspense, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Pop Village. A rusting concrete hellhole.Vibe City. A nation of war.Symphonyville. A nation of scientific monstrosities.Techno Reef. A vast sea of pollution.Lonesome Flats. A land of zealots.Volcano Rock City. A unlivable volcanic wasteland.Something was released following the destruction of the strings. Something dark and malevolent that wants the universe to burn...
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), DJ Suki/King Trollex, Tresillo/Wani (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. "Joke's On You"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Livin' On The Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659083) by [Kurayamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayamin/pseuds/Kurayamin). 



_In the beginning...there was silence._

_Until one day, someone made a sound._ _Our ancestors were so inspired by the sound, they took six strings. And those six strings had the power to control all music. They could play anything: Techno, Funk, Classical, Country, Hard Rock, Pop, and every kind of music in between._

_There was something for everyone._

_It was one big party. But..._

_Little by little..._

_One by one..._

_The Trolls became intolerant of each other's music. They fought over what kind of music the strings would play until the elders realized there was but one solution._ _Each tribe would take a string...and go their separate ways._

_Those six tribes have lived in isolation ever since. Techno, Country, Rock, Classical, Funk, and us, Pop._

**_(" Joke's On You" - Charlotte Lawrence)_ **

_That's what I believed for the past few years. But the truth is...there's no such thing as truths and lies. Everybody has their own truth. Mine is this: h_ _alf of what my father said was true. It turns out that nobody grew intolerant of each other's music just yet. The Pop Trolls' ancestor actually stole the other five strings and began experimenting with the other tribes' music. Remixing and remaking their music into their own, the reign of Pop was at its peak when the remaining five tribe leaders came with a play. One thing needed to be done: to grab their string and run. Techno, Funk, Classical, Country, and Rock believed that separating their tribes was the only way to keep their music from falling into the hands of Pop. In a way, the plan worked, but the damage was already done._

**_Drag me to death, like a lit cigarette  
Took my last breath, like the smoke from my lips  
I've lied for you, and I liked it too  
But my knees are bruised, from kneelin' to you  
I've had enough, but you're too hard to quit  
We've had our fun, now your sugar makes me sick  
I've lied for you, and I liked it too  
But my makeup's ruined_ **

_For the past decades, the five tribes who suffered the most grew distrustful of each other, but all directed their anger towards Pop, whose ancestor spent the rest of his cut-short life trying to find the other tribes. I say "cut-short" because an assassination attempt was made on his life...and it succeeded. Alas, everything comes with a price. His successor was thrust into his position at a very young age and conceived a heir around the same time. As such, the chance at a regular childhood was forsaken, but it sadly never was in the cards to begin with._

_That successor was my father, King Peppy..._

_...and his heir was me, Queen Poppy of the Pop Trolls._

**_And now I'm laughin' through my tears  
I'm cryin' through my fear  
But baby, if I had to choose  
The joke's on you_ **

_Now, where one story ends, another begins. This specifically is MY story, and it follows the same three-part structure every story has: the beginning, the middle, and the end. And they say if you want to tell a story right, you gotta start at the beginning. Who's "they"? I honestly don't know, and I honestly don't care. I said it because they said it. The point is... I never knew about these five tribes until my father revealed them to me in a moment of haste after Queen Barb of the Rock Trolls sent me and presumably the other tribes an invitation to her "One Nation Under Rock" party. Wanting to embark on a world tour of my own, I was accompanied by Branch, my closest friend and...crush? I don't know, I guess I like him and still do, so don't get me wrong. I assumed that my royal responsibilities got in the way of my realization of my true feelings towards him. Speaking of which, it was my first stop to Symphonyville that I got a first taste of Barb's style: she likes destroying things that weren't hers. I now realized that Barb and her Rock Trolls were forces to be reckoned with and they needed to stopped from causing further destruction to the other tribes. Man, was I so naive, but it took a while for me to find my groove._

**_The joke's on you..._ **

_From Lonesome Flats to Vibe City, all of them rejected my cause. Of course, a Country Troll by the name of Hickory was the only exception, but it was because he was actually one half of the Yodelers, a pair of bounty hunters in the service of Queen Barb. Needless to say, I got caught and my string was the last captured. Using the "Ultimate Power Chord" or whatever she called it, she began to forcibly convert all the other Trolls into Rock Zombies, starting with Branch and the rest of the tribal leaders, starting with King Quincy and Queen Essence of Funk and ending with Queen Poppy of Pop. As presumably a final insult, she instructed me to finish the job and transform my father, my friend Cooper, and his brother Prince D._

_Thank Goodness those gumdrops were soundproof and delicious._

**_God knows I've tried to be kind  
But I will just lay down and die  
Wearin' a fake smile  
The joke's on you..._ **

_With time running out and Barb's gaze focused on me, nothing else, my words about harmony and its true meaning were primarily a delaying tactic as my head swirled for any potential ideas. Yes, even including my potshots at myself, but they held nothing but truth. Eventually, one idea formulated, but it was one that I rather not follow up on. The idea? Smash the guitar that housed the strings to prevent Barb or anyone else using them ever again. It was the only one that lingered and I had no choice to go through with it._

_It was also the only thing I remembered doing before I blacked out._

**_My heart's gone bad, now it won't beat for you  
You had your laugh, now I won't play the fool  
I've lied for you, and I liked it too  
But I'm black and blue, from bleedin' for you  
You strike the match, burn me out so fast  
Look what we had, now it's turned to ash  
I've lied for you, and I liked it too  
But my makeup's ruined_ **

_I woke up a few weeks later to find Pop Village in further disarray. Dr. Plum Plimsy was the first person she came face-to-face with and the one who informed her of the situation at hand. It turns out that by destroying the strings, something akin to a power surge occurred and ended the flow of music, taking their true colors along with it. Plum explained that Barb was quick to blame me for ruining everything at first, but relented upon my...badly burned body. She also told me because the following power surge was particularly vigorous, I shouldn't be alive. On a brighter note, nobody was seriously injured in the aftermath and the zombified Trolls reverted back to their normal state._

_It didn't change what I did. Not one bit._

**_And now I'm laughin' through my tears  
I'm cryin' through my fear  
But baby, if I had to choose  
The joke's on you_ **

_I avoid seeing anyone not named Dr. Plum Plimsy for the next few weeks following my reawakening. I doubted anybody wanted to see me, the cause of the music's destruction. This was migitated somewhat by Plum reassuring no one, not even herself, believed it was my fault despite many witnesses to see otherwise, a fact only reinforced by many expressing concern for the Queen of Pop. I could only chalk it up to one thing._

**_The joke's on you..._ **

_I was ashamed for what I've become: a failure as a queen, a defender, and a loyal friend._

_I..._

_I asked Plum to make me disappear soon after._

_Nobody would know. Nobody except...Branch and my father. I couldn't risk letting my friends or anyone close to me know._

_I caused them enough trouble already._

_I became a nomad, a drifter, a vagabond. I avoided the consequences of my actions for far too long and I still am._

_Not for long._

**_God knows I've tried to be kind  
But I will just lay down and die  
Wearin' a fake smile  
The joke's on you..._ **

_The day will come when divine retribution would come for me._

_But today is not that day..._

_I hope..._

* * *

Poppy closed her journal and took a swig of her iced tea as she walked out of the forest: a short sword in one hand, a pistol in the other, a black hood over her head, and a duffel bag of weapons slung over her shoulders. 

In the five years following her disappearance, the former Pop Queen partook in survival lessons to brave the new world the six Troll Tribes had created for themselves in the wake of the strings' destruction. Most of this training involved hand-to-hand combat (armed and unarmed) and weapons training (melee and ranged), although she had reservations when using a new addition to the arsenal known as a firearm. Like the bow-and-arrow, this was a ranged weapon; unlike the bow-and-arrow, these "firearms" fired metal projectiles caused by a spark of black powder and were designed specifically to kill another living being. These reservations faded over those five years, however, when she saw the potential behind them...as in, the potential to serve those who truly deserved death.

With only the moonlight serving as her primary source of illumination, Poppy walked out of the forest and into the town standing before her. If it weren't for the amount of chatter originating in the biggest bar there, the entire place would've been seen as nothing more than a ghost town in her eyes. This chatter was a blend of friendly and unfriendly, ranging from compact chitchat about trivial problems to complex conversations about arms deals and child trafficking. She scowled at that last part as she dove into an alleyway and stripped to her birthday suit. As she lifted her hood, her pink hair was revealed to be adorned with black streaks while her ears had two silver hoop earrings, implying that the effects of Rock Zombification lingered long after. She then pulled out of her bag a black leather jacket, a black leather vest, a dark denim high-rise skirt, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, black fishnet stockings, spiked anklets on both ankles, black combat boots, a black spiked headband, and a domino mask. She placed her normal clothes into her bag and pulled out another pistol along with a short-barreled shotgun; a pair of combat knives; and extra ammunition for all of her firearms.

After slipping into her main uniform, Poppy slung her sheathed short sword over her right shoulder just as she sheathed her combat knives into dual cases on the back of her waist. She performed a brass check on her pistols before holstering them on each thigh before pumping the fore-end of her shotgun, activating the safety, and attaching it to a special brace on her leg. She slung a shotgun shell bandolier over her left shoulder before placing on her domino mask. The last item she pulled from her bag before she stowed it away for safekeeping was a 'Wanted: Dead Or Alive' poster, which she gave a good look before rolling it up and stuffing it into her jacket. She then calmly strolled out of the alleyway for a night on the town...as a young Troll peered from the dumpster she was hiding behind before sparing a gaze at her duffel bag.

_"I finally ound you.."_

Inside, a teenaged Rock Troll was performing sexual acts with a preteen Pop Troll, clearly enjoying her role as the Pop Troll's dominating master as opposed to the Rock Troll's submissive slave. As they both climaxed, a young adult Country Troll joined them onstage and invited the two girls to lick his shaft as a "reward". The audience squirmed in their seats but nonetheless cheered in absolute audacity. None of them shouted their apprasial more than a group of male Trolls seated in the far back, though. Their leader was (of course) a middle-aged, heavy-set Pop Troll with faux bull horns, faux griffin wings, and all the duds of a pimp: a fur suit, a top hat, a cane sword, and an ass-load of jewelry to boot. He was the one running the show here, but not everywhere else. This was just one of the many establishments owned by his actual boss, who was as suave as he was feared. He liked to think of himself as something of a moral center for the associates, customers, and patrons in his service, but his smug and sadistic attitude made them unwilling to take him seriously. He was nothing short of a disdainful and disrespectful douchebag who was no better than his groupies, showing nothing but contempt for anybody besides himself and only showing compassion if only for his own benefit, going as far as to mock his own boss behind his back.

In short, Mr. Adrian Zagan was an unpleasant individual...and he was the reason Poppy was here tonight.

"Listen here, fuckface! I've been running this show for 15 years and I'll be damned if my boss says otherwise!"

Oh, and did we mention this particular pimp spoke in a stereotypical British accent? He did so out of toughness, not respect for those different than him.

"10 years, boss."

_. . ._

"I beg your pardon?"

Whether it was the contradiction of the amount of slaving years or the nonchalant tone in which he delivered it, Adrian was clearly not fond of this henchman at all. The vitriol even furthered when he discovered it was a red, blue, and black Techno Troll who corrected his mistake. _Disgusting creatures...but at least this one is tolerable._

"You're five years ahead, boss man," The Techno Troll slid a sizzling skillet of Texas Cheese Fries to him, "But Val has been running the primary show for fifteen plus five years, if that's any consolation."

"Yes..." Zagan growled, "but Val has been lenient for the past five years, which means he's growing soft and weak. And we can't have soft and weak Trolls running the streets, now can we...um..."

"Lotus, Mr. Zagan," The Techno Troll now named Lotus gulped down his soft drink as his employer gawked at him.

"Lotus? What kind of fucking name-?"

"I like my name, Mr. Zagan," Lotus snatched up a single fry from the platter and popped it into his mouth, "just like you like your business, right?"

Mr. Zagan opened his mouth to sass back before he stopped himself and gave his words some thought. He eventually responded with, "But of course... Sir Lotus."

Lotus turned to his attention and grimaced at the underage orgy ensuing onstage, unlike his peers who cheered for them. _Ha-ha, cheers for peers._

"Good. I'm glad we reached common ground. And speaking of common ground... Can you tell your men to masturbate elsewhere? They're making me losing my appetite." 

Zagan peered over Lotus' shoulder and indeed found his associates plesantly jerking off to the children and their perverse promiscious performances, giving new meaning to the phrase "Ignorance is bliss". He sneered in disgust but couldn't find it within himself to tell his men off.

"If you like your appetite and your name just as much as I like my business, Sir Lotus... I highly suggest you eat elsewhere."

Lotus glared at his boss before sighing and nonchalantly stating, "Wonderful suggestion."

He then stood up and glided away to the bar, but not before he took the entire dish of french fries along with him. With that problem solved, Zagan found that a new one had formulated in the form of a young Pop Troll who refused to partake in the orgy.

"Hey, you! Come here..."

The Techno Troll's disgust increased as the girl was forcibly pulled offstage and slapped around by an ever-so-smug Zagan, her cries of sorrow increasing in the same rate.

"That your boss?"

Lotus looked up from the altercation to find a peculiarly-dressed Troll slouched against the bar top, witnessing the scene unfold and engrossed in it as much as he was. Scanning her from head to toe, she gave a sense of familiarity despite her superhero get-up. 

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"I was."

"You a Pop Troll?"

"It depends. You a Techno Troll?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"Still me," Poppy pulled two stacks of eight gold coins, "Barkeep, do you serve iced tea?"

"I do," The Barkeep nodded in confirmation, "Why?"

"Get one ready with a slice of lemon on the glass in the next five minutes."

"What happens in the next five minutes?" Lotus raised his eyebrows in intrigue.

"You'll see."

The female Pop Troll stood up and approached Zagan's group, a look of murder in her glinting eyes. Because they were seated in a dark area, Zagan's group and everyone else barely noticed the amount of weapons she had on her person as she quietly and carefully advanced.

"Hey, boss," A Country Troll gestured at the nearing customer, "Look at this."

Zagan turned his attention away from the sobbing mess of a young Pop Troll and towards the older Pop Troll. "Well, well... It seems tonight is my lucky night."

The female Pop Troll laughed heartily after him before shaking her head, "No, Mr. Zagan... I believe tonight is the night where your luck runs out."

The male Pop Troll's smirk faltered and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion along with everybody else's, Lotus being the only exception. As an explanation, she pulled out the Wanted poster, unrolled it, and tossed it onto the table.

**_WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE  
NAME: Adrian Zagan  
AGE: Between 40 and 50  
CHARACTERISTICS: White hair, red eyes, grey skin  
DEAD: $10,000  
ALIVE: $20,000_ **

Adrian's smirk dropped completely and was instantly substituted with a horrified grimace.

"KILL HER!"

Poppy swiftly kicked the table towards Zagan, who was immediately jammed in between the edges and the seating couch he and his friends were on, prevented from acquiring his firearms. The others weren't, though, and quickly drew their sidearms and attempted to open fire. Unfortunately for them, the former Pop Queen was much faster, pulling away the young Pop Troll and shielding her just as she quick-drew her primary pistol, firing two shots each at the head and neck of the five henchmen before emptying her five remaining bullets into the chest of a screaming and cursing Zagan. When the slide locked back, she holstered her empty handgun, drew her secondary pistol, and pushed the young girl towards Lotus, who shielded her in return on instinct. She fired 17 rounds at the impending guards before noticing the pimp lord reaching for his double-barreled shotgun. She holstered again another empty handgun and dodged away out of the way as the two shells blasted apart the lights above the bar. Drawing both her sword and shotgun, Poppy blasted his shotgun out of his hand with her own and hurled the sword into his throat so hard it passed through his juglar and the couch seat.

The employees and patrons alike of the establishment were equal parts horrified and entranced by this sudden display of violence. Turning towards the Troll responsible, Poppy breathed hard and carefully approached the dying Zagan, her shotgun at the ready.

_"Do you know who I am...?"_

She could whisper loud enough for him to hear. After a quick scan and moment of contemplation, his eyes widened at the realization that he was in the presence of royalty...err, _former_ royalty. With his final breaths, Zagan snarled through the blood in his mouth and shot her a death glare.

_"Poppy, you fucking-"_

**_BANG!_ **

Zagan never got the chance to finish his insult, for Poppy had blown his head apart with a second shotgun shell. Lowering her ranged weapon knowing that he was deader than dead, she pumped the fore-end and activated the safety before attaching it to her custom leg brace. She walked to pull her sword and wipe it clean before sheathing and slunging it.

"Queen Poppy?" The Barkeep nervously called for her, "Your cup of iced tea with a slice of lemon on the glass...as you requested."

The adults looked in shock as the children and teenagers looked on in wonder as the former Pop Queen approached the bar and nodded in contentment.

"Thank you, but I prefer..."

Poppy chugged one half of the glass and set it down, a fierce but proud look in her eyes as she declared her new identity to the Barkeep, Lotus, and everybody else listening.

"...The Huntress."

As "The Huntress" proceeded to take her break, the young Troll rummaged through Poppy's bag of belongings. Stumbling upon her numerous weapons and consessions, she eventually found her diary and opened it, carefully reading though it at first before skimming through. In that little mind of hers, there was no doubt about it.

"I finally found you, my Queen..."


	2. "It's A Man's Man's Man's World"

Pop Village was quite possibly the most peaceful at nighttime.

Despite its reputation as a rusting concrete hellhole, the home of the Pop Trolls had one of the most well-adjusted landscapes out of the six tribes, right next to Lonesome Flats and Vibe City. The leftover pods were gathered and constructed as an interconnected slum with stairs and ropes; the highest occupants were soldiers armed with swords, knives, and bow-and-arrows while the lowest occupants were citizens who would often as bait should they get caught. Mandy Sparkledust took over official royal responsibilities and deemed the unofficial ruler in the wake of Poppy's death, which caused King Peppy to nearly suffer a heart attack and become bedridden. While she handled the political aspect of her duties, her boyfriend Aspen Heitz took the task of watching over the people and seeing to their needs, sharing that obligation with Moxie Dewdrop. Because of their loving devotion to each other, Mandy and Aspen were compared to Poppy and Branch...as hard as it was.

The last time anyone saw Branch was five years ago on the week of Poppy's funeral, looking the most forlorn and devastated out of everybody who attended. From what they saw of him, he donned all black and a facial expression that was a careless blend of anxiety, anger, loss, and guilt, a far cry from his usual careful mix of irony, sarcasm, cynicism, and hidden optimism. Making his feelings arguably worse than before was the fact that his grey colors returned with a vengeance in the most figurative and literal manner possible; if it was stated that a Troll could become greyer than the first time they felt unhappiness, then Branch was the living and breathing proof of that statement of dread.

He said nothing and did nothing other than watch as an empty casket was lowered into the ground, forever to rest in peace.

Nobody saw Branch for the next five years except, perhaps, a massacre just a few miles outside the Troll Kingdom where a small establishment stood known for its beer, booze, and bloodcurdling business bustle. This particular place was invested in Troll trafficking, specifically child trafficking. While it would be surprising for those within the primary province to not find a fix about underage Trolls learning about the birds and the bees in a practical, hands-on manner, the concept of their innocence and virginity being forcibly taken away from them was one they all looked down upon with downright disdain. Even the rowdy, regularly rule-breaking Rock Trolls expressed nothing but contempt and wished the perpetrators to be taught a lesson or two. It would seem Branch beat them to the punch, though, as one of the trafficking rings were absolutely annihilated beyond repair. The beyond brutal bloodbath was described as such that the victims had to be identified by their teeth and blood type...not that nobody cared about them much, anyway.

The news spread like wildfire because nobody had dared to take the fight to the traffickers before. Some Trolls who witnessed the completely carnage firsthand contradicted that a male Troll had carried out the attack, but rather a _female_ Troll. A female Troll who bore an uncanny resemblance to...Queen Poppy.

However, the mention of numerous sources have been a mixed bag, so nobody knew for sure.

_. . ._

Nobody except Harper.

The young Maker Troll bolted through Troll Forest and its various dangers to make her way to Branch's bunker. When she spotted the entrance just a few feet away, Harper slid under the stem of a Venus Fly Trap and used a thick stick to prop its jaws open before lassoing and tying it against a heavy-set tree. The threat dealt with for now, she banged her fists on the biggest boulder near the mat in order to hopefully attract his attention.

"Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch!"

Calling his name in the middle of the night also seemed to help her case. Suddenly, a small slit in the mat beneath her feet opened, revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Branch, it's me. Harper."

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"Did you hear about the attack outside the Troll Kingdom?"

"What attack?"

"A Troll went berserk on a group of child traffickers in a town far out."

 _"Damn traffickers..."_ Branch muttered under his breath, "But what does this have to do with me?"

Harper bit her bottom lip with hesitation, wanting to break the news as slow as possible. "Branch... The Troll belonged to us...to Pop...and she looked an awful lot like..."

Branch's bloodshot eyes became even bloodier as his heart beat faster, his blood ran cold, and his breath hitched uncontrollably.

"Move."

"Branch-"

"Just...move..."

Harper complied with Branch's order and watched as the mat opened revealing the survivalist Troll in all his worn-and-torn-up glory. Gesturing her to head inside, he pulled a lever that closed the entrance and sent them descending to the main level. The Maker Troll noticed that he had expanded his armory and supplies in the past five years, ranging from jars of cold water to sharpened swords and knives. Fortunately, other than a series of blood-dampened paper towels in the trash bin, there was no evidence that Branch partook in the malicious mass murder; his thick, bandaged arms were the top telltale.

Branch brewed a fresh cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and served it to Harper, who silently thanked him and took a couple of small sips after blowing on it for coolness. Pouring a cup of his own, he then took the seat across her and the both of them sat in silence as it waited to be broken.

_. . ._

"So..."

"So..."

"Does this mean...Poppy is alive?"

"... I'm not sure. From what I saw, heard, and was told... The Pop Troll was a living and breathing Queen Poppy in the flesh. But..."

"But what?"

_. . ._

"She's not the same Poppy we once knew...for better or for worse..."

* * *

_Using the sliced middle finger of one deceased Adrian Zagan, Poppy opened the biometric fingerprint locked safe and revealed a tidal wave of gold coins that leaked out of the doorway. Turning back to find a group of child prostitutes and strippers staring up at her expectantly with puppy-dog eyes, the former Pop Queen smiled and gestured them to indulge._

**_"Go ahead. I won't stop you."_ **

_The children cheered and bolted for the gold, stuffing it into their pockets, their bags, and even their hair._

_**"Thank you, Queen Poppy!"** The same Pop Troll who was abused by Zagan hugged Poppy on the side, catching her off guard. Nonetheless, she smiled and returned the hug before urging her to join in on the fun. There was an underlying sadness beneath said smile, but she knew she had done the right thing for now. If she couldn't help myself, then she figured she could help the others who needed it. That was her mentality for the past five years, and it paid off. For how long she did not know, though._

**_"How does it feel like to play the hero?"_ **

_Poppy turned to face a smirking Lotus crossing his arms, flashing a scowl at the Techno Troll before her._

**_"Gratifying...and ungratifying."_ **

_**"How so?"** The Barkeep cleaned a couple of glasses, minding the demolished spotlights. **"You saved these kids from those criminals, sparing them from an even worser fate."**_

_**"But there were other kids who could've been saved,"** Poppy noted remorsefully as she picked the discarded firearms from the deceased bodyguards and laid them on Zagan's table, shooting a death glare at the pimp lord turned murder victim. **"And he was one of the many people responsible for those other kids's deaths."**_

_Turning toward the bar to take a seat, Poppy was joined by Lotus and the Barkeep, who moved on from glasses to the top._

**_"I suppose you want a glass of iced tea with a slice of lemon on the glass?"_ **

**_"Please."_ **

_As the Barkeep poured a pitcher of iced tea into a beer glass and sliced a fresh lemon with a cutting knife, Lotus turned toward Poppy to strike up small talk._

**_"So... This is what the great Pop Queen Poppy has been up to for the past five years? Doling out justice where it seems unreachable for the little guy?"_ **

**_"In a way. I figured I could help others if I can't help myself."_ **

**_"Decent logic...if not smart. Sometimes you need to care for yourself before the others."_**

**_"The last time I did so, I made a mistake I couldn't take back and still can't take back. This is the price I must pay for my selfishness."_ **

**_"Hmm. To be fair, Queen Barb was pretty selfish too."_ **

**_"Rock wanted to correct the past mistakes that Pop made in the present. Now we face a uncertain future because of me."_ **

**_"It isn't that bad,"_ ** _The Barkeep slid down the bar top a glass of iced tea with a slice of lemon on the glass's edge to Poppy, who catched it with ease despite her drowsiness, **"You indirectly saved this town from falling into a deeper pit and, like I said, those children are safe because of you. I would enjoy this moment while it lasts."**_

_**"I would if I could,"** Poppy downed the entire drink in one go, **"but this is just one city in one kingdom alone. Crime never sleeps, so why should I?"**_

_**"Well, things have improved since the Huntress's rise,"** The Barkeep attempted to cheer her up as she refilled her glass, **"Does five years of crime-fighting mean nothing to you?"**_

_**"Not that it doesn't, but..."** Poppy again downed the entire drink in another go, **"Criminals are like weeds, Barkeep. You pluck one out of the ground, it keeps growing back. Sometimes you need to pinpoint the root and destroy that instead."**_

_**"It seems like the New Poppy is scary,"** Lotus chugged down a soft drink of his own as the Barkeep handed Poppy one more drink, **"but I like it. What's the plan, boss?"**_

_**"Like I said..."** Poppy once more downed the entire drink in one more go, **"You pinpoint the root, you destroy the plant. Who did Mr. Zagan work for?"**_

_**"I'm not sure, Your Majesty. Nobody except those loyal to him have gotten a good look at him, let alone a decent glimpse. Those who did saw only red. But from what I've heard from his cronies, his higher-up is far more powerful and far more worseful than him. He runs out a porn studio for children...and only children."** _

_As Poppy took notes, The Barkeep became tense and breathlessly asked, **"No teenagers...or young adults? Only children?"**_

**_" Very young children."_ **

_The pen used to take notes suddenly snapped, catching the attention of Lotus, the Barkeep, and the recovering children residing by the stage. Angry wasn't the first word to describe Poppy's feelings towards Zagan's boss, and it certainly wasn't the last. She now felt rejuvenated above and beyond, eager to dole violent vigilante vengeance on this person, Troll or not._

**_"And when and where was the last time he was spotted?"_ **

**_"Not far from here in a small city much like this..."_ ** _Lotus drank the last drops of his soft drink, **"If you consider 15 miles not far."**_

_**"Oh..."** Poppy cursed under her breath while doing the math in her mind, **"I probably should get a head start, then."**_

_**"Absolutely not..."** The Barkeep poured Poppy yet another glass of iced tea with a slice of lemon on the glass, **"...yet. You need rest first. Then you can leave tomorrow night."**_

_**"Don't be surprised if I spend this night training and tomorrow morning sleeping late,"** Poppy took small sips this time._

_**"I won't be, don't worry,"** Lotus reached for another soft drink behind the bar counter, **"What about the children?"**_

_**"They can stay here for now,"** The Barkeep began working on sandwiches for the kids in question, **"Or at least a power coup ensues."**_

**_"I guess it's settled, then,"_ ** _Poppy glanced around, **"Does this place have a sleeping quarters?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, but I would rather avoid using it,"** The Barkeep warned, **"lest the people Mr. Zagan worked for find out about your presence.**_ **_"_ **

_**"I'm pretty sure they either will or already have,"** Poppy remarked, **"but that won't matter. Plus...I need to let loose."**_

_**"Phrasing,"** Lotus chuckled under his breath._

* * *

In the span of five minutes, Branch expressed anger, sadness, and disbelief as he listened to Harper's recount of her encounter with former Pop Queen Poppy. The biggest subject he had trouble coming to terms with was his love interest's drastic personality change. He never knew that such a kindhearted, optimistic, and happy-go-lucky Troll like her could revert to such a violent, cynical, and discontent polar opposite. Of course, he had been wrong before. When push came to shove, as Creek learned the hard way, she was all too willing to resort to violent tendencies. Then there was himself before she helped him regain his true colors...and after he lost them again, her along with them.

"Are...you sure that was Poppy?"

"Positive," Harper nodded in confirmation, "I wouldn't be here if I were making this up. She told me to tell you a message."

"What?"

"Stay away from her for your own good. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

As much as he was heartbroken by her request, a small fire of hope was lit inside Branch. 

Maybe Poppy isn't a lost cause after all...

"I know that look. I take it you're going after her anyway?"

"I have to."

_. . ._

"Then I guess I'm going with you."

"No, you can't."

"Why not? I survived the first trip from there to here, so my odds are balanced now that you're coming along."

"I know my way around the forest."

"But do you know the actual path?"

_. . ._

"No, but I'll find a way."

"Then it's settled: I'm going."

"I take it you're not going to stop until I say yes?"

"Yes."

_. . ._

"Fine. But you listen to me and stay close to me on the way there."

"Yes, sir. _But_... _you_ listen to _me_ and stay close to _me_ when _you_ forget the steps ahead."

"Yes, ma'am. So, what's the first one?"

"Simple. We need to make a visit to one Dr. Plum Plimsy."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's the one who has some semblance of an idea on where Poppy might be next."

"How do she-?"

"Long story short... Dr. Plum helped fake Poppy's death five years ago. Nobody but she, you, I, and King Peppy knows the truth."

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"You two know the truth, right...?"

_. . ._

Branch's eyes had widened in shock and horror.

"Uhh... No, I don't. Not until now."

"Did... Did Dr. Plum not tell you?"

"No, I never knew or suspected that Poppy was alive until recently."

Harper looked away from a moment for contemplation.

"Something must be wrong, then."

* * *

_Yeah, no kidding something was wrong. I'm not sure why Dr. Plum didn't reveal to only Branch and my father that my death and the subsequent funeral was all an act. I always thought she was just striving for realism and wanted to wait until the right moment to reveal the lie. Spoiler alert, while I turned out to be absolutely right in that regard, the truth turned out to be much more. While we're keeping on that topic, you're probably wondering how the conversation between Harper and I ended up. More on that later. Right now...let me introduce you to a Smooth Jazz Troll with a killer voice._

**_(" It's A Man's Man's Man's World" - James Brown) [Cover By Jurnee Smollett-Bell]_ **

At another club outside of the Troll Kingdom, a Smooth Jazz Troll with a black leather bikini, a pair of black leather pants, and a navy blue suit jacket took center stage to perform a new rendition of a classic song.

**_This is a man's world_ **   
**_This is a man's world_ **   
**_But it wouldn't be nothing_ **   
**_Nothing without a woman or a girl_ **

Watching her from the large audience was an equally large Swing Troll with muted blue skin; scarlet red eyes; pitch black hair, a crimson red suit jacket with white fluffy cuffs, gold cufflinks, and a matching pair of trousers; a zebra print long-sleeve collared shirt beneath the jacket with a matching top hat; a pair of black leather gloves with matching boots, and a pair of pink-and-gold heart-shaped glasses.

**_You see, man made the cars_ **   
**_To take us over the road_ **   
**_Man made the train_ **   
**_To carry the heavy load_ **   
**_Man made electrics light_ **   
**_To take us out of the dark_ **   
**_Man made a boat for the water_ **   
**_Like, like Noah made the ark_ **

He watched as the Smooth Jazz Troll highlighted her seductive nature through her dancing and twirling, savoring every image of her and implanting them in that psychotic little mind of his.

 **_This is a man's world_ **  
**_It wouldn't be nothing_ **  
**_Without a woman or a girl_ **  
  
Little did he know, the Smooth Jazz Troll noticed his eyes on her every time she turned and felt uncomfortable. Not just because of the unwanted attention it brought her, but also the reputation this particular Swing Troll had garnered was quite infamous to behold.

**_Ooh_ **   
**_Yeah_ **   
**_He's lost in the wilderness..._ **   
**_Ooh_ **   
**_Yeah_ **   
**_He's lost in the bitterness..._ **   
**_Ooh_ **   
**_He's lost in the loneliness..._ **   
**_Yeah_ **   
**_He's lost..._ **

She made that known to him in the most indirect manner possible with her somber lyrics while the background singers projected their vocals.

**_This is a man's world_ **   
**_It wouldn't be nothing_ **   
**_Without a woman or a girl_ **

The owner of this foul establishment turned to find an older Country Troll molesting a younger Rock Troll, smirking devilishly to reveal his fanged teeth, before turning back to enjoy the performance.

**_Man thinks about little girls and baby boys (Ooh)_ **   
**_Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys_ **   
**_And after man makes everything that, everything he can_ **   
**_Even though man makes money to buy from other men_ **

He was sure that he owned her, he controlled her, and he had her wrapped around his fancy little finger. Did he really, though?

**_This is a man's world_ **   
**_It wouldn't be nothing_ **   
**_This is a man's world (That's why)_ **   
**_But it wouldn't be nothing (Nothing)_ **   
**_This is a man's world (That's why)_ **   
**_Wouldn't be nothing_...**

Holding the final note, the glasses (drinking or otherwise) instantly shattered upon the impact of the powerful shockwaves attributed to her equally powerful voice. 

**_Without a woman or a girl..._**

_How about that, huh? Her real name is Chrysta, but she prefers..._

"Give it up for the Black Canary!" The Swing Troll stood up and riled up the audience into voicing their apprasial of their performer.

_. . ._

_Yeah. Black Canary. Thanks a lot, douche. Anyway...you might to want to remember her._


End file.
